


You Burn Bright When You're Left Alone

by Kailany_Aurora



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailany_Aurora/pseuds/Kailany_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has flames for hair and her mother prays everyday that she never loses them. At sixteen she loses them. At seventeen they are lit once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Burn Bright When You're Left Alone

She has flames for hair and her mother prays everyday that she never loses them. She reminds her mother more of her father then herself. They have the same dimpled cheek. The same way of sitting in a chair as if it was a throne and of looking at a person all the while making them feel as though they were in luck. She's an intimidating child and doesn't want to be around others her own age. Her mother loves he all the same. She talks full complex sentences by age two and the day her grandmother dies she places a secret to the corner of her mother's lips: "She's a special one, our little one is." Her grandmother is buried two days later, her mom will swear to her dying day that Lydia's eyes held nothing but understanding.

"She's gifted."

"Her intelligence is extraordinary. "

It's what her mother hears at every turn after she takes her to the doctors, how very special her little Lydia Francine Martin is, no matter, she's heard it all before. Her mother stands outside in crisp weather and watches her as she jumps in fallen leaves, red tendrils coming loose and her mother dreams. Let her grow strong she hopes. Let her become a thunderstorm amongst man she wishes. Let her turn this world into her's she pleads. Her mother braids the flames back and watches as a dimple appears on a chubby cheek, " _I look so beautiful momma_ ", let her never lose her flames she beseeches.

Lydia is twelve and she's been taught the art of perfection. With razors hidden in a too sweet come closer smile. With a dim gaze in a pool of green overlook me and find me fragile eyes. But most importantly with a crescendo of flames on the top of her head.

Lydia is sixteen and she's been taught what fear is. She worries at her bottom lip and prays for some form of salvation, for them, for herself. She's completely lost in voices that murmur for her to come out of her bed and find them. Her hair has turned into embers.

At seventeen she sits in a completely white room and repeats Allison's name in her head. Bites back the scream that she couldn't before. Allison. Allison. Allison. It tastes like berries on her lips, it tastes like regret. She thinks of Allison with a fight in her fists and love spilling out of her eyes. Of how she felt when the strings that tied Allison's very mortal life ripped apart. Wonders about what it is to be dead at seventeen. Wonders how bravery like Allison's exists in a world like this and if she could cultivate it for herself.

She sits in an office and thinks to herself Allison and Aiden. Allison and Aiden. Allison and Aiden. Allison, Aiden. It feels like all her failures are mocking her. Looking upon a computer screen she thinks of whats to come. Wishes that her thoughts didn't run so fast, that she could quiet them down. She feels cities destroying within her, the crumbling of her way of life is coming. She doesn't know how to be any longer. Whose death will she fail to prevent? She thinks of patterns, and why the benefactor wants her to unlock the code. If he's taunting her with the fact that for how very intelligent Lydia Martin is he's one step ahead of her. If it's her failiures will Jackson's name be next? Or if its in chronological order of who dies: Allison first, Aiden second, she hopes she's third. Her mind races over the name Jordan Parrish and the idea that names suit a person. She thinks how someone will pay five million dollars to see him dead. She hopes he lives. Because she knows that Scott will live, the hero doesn't die, at least not yet. Knows that Kira's mother clever to let it happen to herself of her daughter. Because she knows life has a penchant for Derek Hale and his story hasn't finished yet. But she's not sure about Parrish and how the world views his life strings. She hopes that they're valuable that she won't scream for him.

A week later Lydia picks up a bow and arrow and plucks the strings. Here's soft words.

"Lydia, I was waiting for you."

And she smiles for how she missed the huntress. Her grin splits her face into sunshine, the flames light. She hadn't realized how cold it was.

"Keep your inner elbow parallel to the ground." A voice whispers to her right.

Lydia moves her arm and waits for further instruction.

"Alright wonderful. Now draw your hand towards to your anchor point."

She places it high to her cheek, takes a deep breath, and lets go. A peel of laughter summersaults from her.

"I did it!" Lydia crows to the forest as she admires the arrow lodged into the tree. How everything is moving and passing and changing but the color of the forest haven't changed. Allison laughs and the eyes of forest green brim with tears because she had almost forgotten what it sounded like, she keeps laughing if not she'll cry.

 

Lydia bites back a yelp as she glares at Parrish.

"What are you doing?!" She hisses, the bow still pointed to his chest.

"Hunting is illegal in the woods unless authorized." He deadpans. She glares, he smiles.

He sobers then and scans over her quickly, she does not blush. But if she so happens to be thankful that there's no lighting this deep in the forest that's her business. 

"What are you doing here?" He questions back.

"I, I just . . ." She waves around and hopes that'll be answer enough.

"Ah, the psychic thing." He says calmly and Lydia still isn't sure if he's good at lying or doesn't know that he's a something.

"I'm not psychic." He hums at that and as she picks up her arrow, she hears his feet crunching against the leaves following her steps.

"He's good for you. I approve." A voice whispers to the the right of her ear. Her eyes narrow. In death Aiden's much less vocal only whispering in her ear at the dead of night. Telling her to stay in bed Lydia, you don't need to find them. Sometimes she dreams about the type of man that Aiden would have grown to be, if his temper would have been relaxed by his love for Ethan. If he would have been satisfied staying in Beacon Hills. She remembers Aiden's eyes melting into blue and she thinks that he would have repented for his sins.

She looks back and Parrish glances at her, smiles hesitantly.

"You can leave, I don't need protection." She gestures at the arrow in her hand. He laughs and she quirks an eyebrow, her lips squirming in a frown.

"Lydia Martin, I'm not stupid enough to think that you need saving." He finally says and at the confusion that creases her brows he continues.

"You're an inferno." He replies as if it's a inherent fact and presses pass her deeper into the darkness. She stares after him.

Her soul wants to follow him it tells her that she won't ever have to scream for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.


End file.
